Conflictos por la intrusa
by Raru541
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde la llegada de Miyu Yuuki a la casa de los hermanos Asahina. Después de todo ese tiempo, Miyu decide regresar a la Residencia para de una vez por todas decirle a la persona que ama lo que siente. Pero lamentablemente, Ema también esta enamorado del mismo hermano al igual que Miyu. (Triangulo amoroso celos conflictos)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Bueno, eh regresado de nuevo con un nuevo Fanfic.**

**Pero a diferencia, este será una continuación del anterior Fanfic que termine:**

**Conflictos por nuestra visita.**

**Esta continuación se llamara:**

**Conflictos por la intrusa.**

**(Si no han leído la primera parte, por favor, primero lean la primera parte, es necesario para que así entiendan mejor esta segunda parte)**

**Daré una pequeña Sinopsis:**

_-Han pasado 2 años después de la llegada de Miyu a la casa de los hermanos Asahina, desde el momento en que se fue, no ha vuelto a poner ni un pie a ese lugar…_

_Tiene demasiado miedo que la rechacen o que la corran…_

_Pero como ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Miyu se dio cuenta que debe dar la cara, y aclarar toda esta situación…_

_Lamentablemente, es demasiado tarde, ya que, en algunos de los hermanos, ese gran amor eterno que le tenían, se ha pasado a Ema…_

_Miyu tiene demasiado miedo que la persona que ama, se haya enamorado de ella…-_

_**Capitulo 1.- Encuentro.**_

_Ya ha pasado 2 años… Todavía recuerdo esos bellos momentos que viví con ellos…_

_Debo de admitir que decidí olvidar a cada uno de ellos…. Pero me fue imposible, todavía no puedo olvidarlos…_

_Los eh extrañado demasiado a cada uno de ellos… Más que nada, a esa persona que iba a elegir…_

_Tengo que dejar ese miedo, y de una vez por todas decir lo que siento…_

_Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo… Ojala que no me odien por no haber dicho esto a tiempo…_

(-Llega a la residencia-)

Miyu: -Ya veo… No ha cambiado en nada este lugar, eso me alegra un poco…-

_Pero eso en verdad no importa, lo que en verdad importa, es que la actitud de todos ellos no haya cambiado…_

_Mi mano estaba temblando, tenía demasiado temor tocar el timbre…_

Miyu: -No seas miedosa Miyu, ya estás aquí, tienes que hacerlo…-

_Toque el timbre, y la persona que respondió, hiso que los pelos se me pusieran de punta…_

Persona: -Bienvenida a la Residencial Sunrise, ¿Se le ofrece algo?-

Miyu: -Y-Yo… Bueno… Vine… Hmmm…-

Persona: -¿E-Eres… M-Miyu Yuuki?-

Miyu: -Eto… S-Si…-

_Ya no se escucho ninguna voz…_

Miyu: -A no pues… Qué bien…-

_Di media vuelta para irme._

Miyu: -Fue muy mala idea venir aquí, para que al último me dejaran hablando sola y…-

_Sentí una persona muy cerca de mí._

Persona: -Miyu!-

_Di media vuelta, como lo pensaba, era el… Ukyo se puso a mi lado, con su bella sonrisa, que yo, todavía no olvidaba._

Ukyo: -Has vuelto-

Miyu: -Emmm… Bueno, en si no eh vuelto, yo solo vine porque…-

_Una chica se puso a un lado de Ukyo, esa chica era Ema…_

Ema: -¿Miyu-chan? ¿Has regresado?-

Ukyo: -Oh… Ema-chan, parece que es así…- (Sonríe)

Ukyo: -Pero me estabas diciendo algo, puedes proseguir-

Miyu: -Ah! N-No era nada, solo pase por aquí, y quise dar un saludo, solo eso…-

Ema: -¿Quieres quedarte a comer algo?-

Miyu: -No-

Ema y Ukyo se miraron entre sí.

Ukyo: -¿Pasa algo Miyu?-

Miyu: -No-

Ema: -Bueno… Parece que esta ocupada, así que, cuando quieras, puedes volver aquí, y así alegraras a todos por volverte a ver…-

Miyu: -Si claro…-

Ukyo: -¿Podrias darnos tu numero de celular? A si podremos estas comunicados-

Miyu: -Bueno-

_Ema y Ukyo se dieron cuenta de mi mal humor, me molesto demasiado que Ema haya llegado así, se que ella no tiene la culpa ya que ella vive ahí, pero, ella arruino el momento que estaba con Ukyo._

_Me despedí de mala manera y me fui._

_Llegue a casa y empecé a reflexionar, sé que no debí de comportarme así con Ukyo y Ema, y debo de pedir disculpas._

_Apenas iba a marcarle a Ukyo, cuando recibí una llamada… Era de Ukyo._

Miyu: -Si-

Ukyo: -Miyu-Chan, soy yo, Ukyo-

Miyu: -Oh! Ukyo-san, ¿Qué tal?-

Ukyo: -Bueno, solo te llamaba, porque, Ema les dijo a los demás que habías venido aquí, y ellos quieren saludarte después de tanto tiempo…-

Miyu: -Ah… Ya veo…-

Ukyo: -¿Podrías venir a cenar hoy?-

_Estaba pensado demasiado en lo que me propuso Ukyo, no sé si sería bueno ir así, ya que antes trate de mala manera a Ema… Después de un momento, acepte la invitación, ya que, lo que más me importaba era verlos y más a él…_

Miyu: -Por supuesto Ukyo-san, iré en este momento-

Ukyo: -Ah! Eso me pone demasiado feliz, y los demás también estarán felices, muchas gracias, y te esperamos-

Miyu: -Ok, nos vemos-

_Di un pequeño suspiro, en verdad no había pensado en lo que había dicho, solo dije eso porque si… _

_Pero, como ya me comprometí, no debo de rechazar la invitación…_

_Fui enseguida a la Residencia, llegue a la entrada, y toque el timbre…_

_Vi que se tardaban mucho en abrir la puerta, pero en ese momento, se empezó a abrir poco a poco la puerta, veía que todos estaban ahí… Todas aquellas personas que todavía sigo amando, pero, ahí una persona que yo amo más… _

_Mi mirada ya no estaba enojada, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro…_

_En ese momento, estaba demasiado feliz, por volver a verlos a todos después de mucho tiempo…_

_Las miradas de todos ellos, también se volvió a felicidad…_

_Todos se pusieron alrededor mío para darme un cálido abrazo…_

Wataru: -MIYU-CHAN! HAS VUELTO!-

Miyu: -Asi es Wataru-san- (Sonreí)

Masaomi: -Todos nosotros te hemos extrañado-

Kaname: -Y nos habíamos preocupado que ya no volverías aquí otra vez-

Miyu: -Bueno… Tuve que tomarme un tiempo, perdónenme por dejarlo así…-

Iori: -No te preocupes, nosotros entendemos tus razones-

Ukyo: -Pero por favor, entra, ya está todo preparado-

Miyu: -Vaya! Ya esperaba ese comentario, tengo demasiado hambre saben…-

Hikaru: -Vaya Miyu, se nota que no has cambiado nada esa genial actitud-

Miyu. –Yo siempre seré así, no me interesa si no les gusta mi actitud-

Ukyo: -Basta Hikaru… Tenemos que entrar ya-

_Entramos y como me esperaba, Ukyo hiso un gran banquete, y con mi comida favorito…_

Miyu: -Kya! Extrañaba la comida de Ukyo-Sama!- (Se pone muy feliz)

_Todos me vieron y dieron una sonrisa de ternura._

_Todos estaban aquí, hasta los que siempre están fuera por su trabajo, después de un momento de convivir, llego Ema._

Ema: -Ya vine!-

Tsubaki: -Imouto-chan!- (Le abraza)

Louis: -Bienvenida a casa Chii-Chan-

Azusa: -Tsubaki, deja de abrazar a Ema-san- (Le da un golpe)

Fuuto: -Imouto-baka, llegaste tarde de nuevo-

Natsume: -Mas respeto a Ema-san!-

Ukyo: -BASTA! Bienvenida a casa Ema-san, toma asiento y en este momento te serviré la comida-

_**(Da una agradable sonrisa)**_

Ema: -Gracias Ukyo-san, tu siempre tan amable- (Le responde con una sonrisa)

_Me di cuenta, que ya algunos han cambiado su amor por mi por Ema, eso me pone molesta…_

_No me gusta que Ema me arrebate a las personas que quiero, pero, si ellos ya se enamoraron de ella, pues no puedo evitarlo, lo que me importa, es que "aquella persona" no este interesado en ella… _

_Por no menos no quiero que pase eso, y, ahora en adelante, vendré aquí muy seguido, para tratar que esa persona no se enamore de ella… Esto suena egoísta, pero como esto se trata de la persona que me gusta está en juego, soy demasiado agresiva…_

_Y en este momento, veo que están muy juntos…_

Miyu: -No te quedaras con el…-

Ema: -¿Eh?-

Miyu: -Eh! Nada nada… Pensaba en voz alta…-

_**(No permitiré que me lo arrebates)**_

**Aquí se acaba el primer episodio!**

**Aquí en esta historia será como un triangulo amoroso, ya que Ema está enamorada del mismo hermano que Miyu, además, de que algunos hermanos están enamorados de Ema y tendrá conflictos por ella, y que, los demás hermanos, que están enamorados de Miyu, también tendrá conflictos….**

**Así que será una gran batalla en ese lugar…**

**¿De quién está enamorada Miyu?**

**¿Qué cosas pasaran para que todos sean felices?**

**Eso lo veremos conforme a los capítulos!**

**Ojala les haya gustado este primero capitulo!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por esperar por cada capítulo….**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno… Después de tanto tiempo… Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi Fanfic:**_

_**-Conflictos por la intrusa-**_

_**Ojala que les guste!**_

_**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para hacer una historia ficticia-)**_

**Capitulo 2.- Idea inesperada.**

_Después de ese momento en que acabo la cena, decidí irme, otra vez, de mal humor._

_Nadie sabía la razón por la que me fui así, solo yo obviamente… _

_Aunque, en verdad, ni yo sabía bien porque estaba así… _

_En verdad no entiendo mis sentimientos, en unos momentos estoy muy feliz por convivir con todos ellos… Pero a la vez estoy celosa porque me arrebatan lo que quiero, pero sin que yo haga algo para evitarlo… _

_Necesito ayuda…_

_Al día siguiente, revise mi celular y tenia millones de mensajes de los hermanos._

-Miyu-Chan! ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? ¿Ocurrió algo? Si pasa algo por favor habla con nosotros-

_**-¿Paso algo? Si es así, ven aquí y hablemos-**_

_**-¿Te hicimos algo? Dilo por favor! No queremos verte de esa manera-**_

_**-No queremos verte de esa manera, queremos verte feliz, por favor regresa y hablemos-**_

_Y muchos mensajes mas… _

_Eso me puso demasiado feliz, ya que, aunque desde hace mucho tiempo no estoy con ellos, siempre han estado al pendiente de mí…_

_Así que… ¿Por qué no visitarlos nuevamente?-_

_**(En la casa Asahina) **_

Masaomi: -¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Miyu-Chan?

Ukyo: -Se fue de muy mal humor ayer en la cena-

Iori: -Pero… ¿Por qué habrá sido?-

_**-Suena el timbre-**_

Kaname. –Oh… ¿Quién será?-

_**-Se escuchan ruido del elevador y una persona corriendo-**_

Wataru: -VINO DE NUEVO MIYU-CHAN-

Todos: -¿MIYU-CHAN?-

Miyu: -Si! Miyu-Chan!-

Hikaru: -¿Viste nuestros mensajes?-

Miyu: -Sip! Y eso me puso de buen humor-

Louis: -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Miyu-Chan? ¿Por qué te fuiste de ese modo?-

Miyu: -Si tratas de decir que fueron ustedes lo que causaron mi mal humor, no se preocupen, no fueron ustedes… Ya saben que de la nada mi humor cambia, es algo normal- (Empieza a reír)

_Todos se miraron entre sí, ellos me conocían bien, sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero ellos no quisieron hablar más de esta situación._

Miyu: -Y que chicos guapos! ¿Tienen planes para hoy?-

Todos: -¿CHICOS GUAPOS?- (Sonrojados)

Miyu: -Pff… (Balbucea: Ya ni se le puede decir nada porque se sonrojan)-

Wataru: -¿Yo soy el más guapo de todos verdad Miyu-Chan?-

Miyu: -Claro que si Wataru-san!- (Le da un beso en la mejilla)

_**-Se escuchan susurros-**_

_**(Ese niño siempre haciendo de las suyas)**_

Miyu: -¿Entonces si están libres hoy?-

Azusa y Tsubaki: -No podemos… Tenemos grabación hoy-

Natsume: -Tengo mucho trabajo-

Yuusuke: -Tengo que estudiar-

Miyu: (Como siempre…)

Fuuto: -Tengo que ensayar un dialogo-

Subaru: -Tengo practica de baloncesto-

Louis: -Tengo dos turnos hoy-

Miyu: (Hmm… Ahora ya tienen pretextos… No como antes que dejaban todo por mi)

Miyu: -Pero todos los demás están libres ¿No?-

Ukyo: -Si, de hecho, teníamos pensado salir lo que teníamos libres hoy, y te íbamos a invitar-

Masaomi: -Aunque no convivimos todos… Por lo menos podemos convivir algunos de nosotros-

Wataru: -También ira Onee-Chan!-

Miyu: (Su mirada de alegría se volvió amargura) -¿Ema-san vendrá?-

Kaname: -Por supuesto, ella fue la de la idea-

Miyu: (Por supuesto… Era obvio)

Hikaru: -¿Qué ocurre Miyu-Chan? ¿No te gusta la idea?-

Miyu: -No! Nada de eso… Solo pensaba en donde iríamos!-

Iori: -Ema-Chan ya pensó en qué lugar-

Miyu: -¿Enserio?- (Lo dice en todo molesta)

Wataru: -SIP! HAREMOS UN PICNIC-

Miyu: -Oh! Un picnic! Entonces tendremos que llevar comida! ¿Quieres que te ayude Ukyo-san con la comida?-

Ukyo: -No es necesario! Ema-san ya me ofreció su ayuda, no es necesario que tu ayudes-

Miyu: -Oh! Bueno, como quieras… Yo esperare afuera-

Masaomi: -¿Afuera? ¿Por qué?-

Miyu: -Nada mas, nadie necesita mi ayuda… (Voltea a ver a Ukyo) Así que mejor espero haya afuera-

_Empecé a caminar hacia la puesta que llevaba hacia el gran árbol._

Hikaru: -Bravo Ukyo-

Ukyo: -¿Eh? Pero yo…-

Hikaru: -Ya Ukyo, ya esta arruinado todo así déjalo-

Masaomi: -Ire a ver a Miyu-

_Masaomi se puso a mi lado con una sonrisa falsa, quería demostrarme que todo estaba bien, pero como el y todos, todo se había arruinado._

Masaomi: -¿Pasa algo Miyu-Chan?-

Miyu: -No es nada Masaomi-san! Recuerda, cambio muy rápido mi actitud!- (Sonríe)

Masaomi: -No es asi…-

Miyu: -Que tratas de decir-

Masaomi: -¿Tienes algún problema con Ema-chan?-

Miyu: -¿CON EMA? Pfff… Por supuesto que no!-

Masaomi: -Miyu…-

Miyu: -Ella no es el problema… Soy yo… Por no demostrar lo que verdaderamente siento…-

Masaomi: -Recuerda que nos tienes a todos nosotros por si tu tienes algún problema-

_**(Pone su mano en mi hombro) **_

_Masaomi: -Todos te queremos, y no queremos verte de esa forma-_

Miyu: -Masaomi-san…-

_Masaomi me dio un abrazo, un lindo y cálido abrazo que eso hacia demostrar que tengo el cariño de todos, aunque no tuviera el amor de la persona que amo… por lo menos tengo ese cariño de los demás…_

Miyu: -Bueno ya… Hay que entrar para ir a ese estupendo picnic-

Masaomi: -Esa es la actitud!-

_Me dirigí hacia la puerta hasta que Masaomi me detuvo._

Masaomi: -Y por haberme dicho la verdad! Miyu-chan merece un premio-

Miyu: -¿Premio?-

_Masaomi saca algo de su bolsillo…_

_Era una paleta…._

Masaomi: -Abre tu boca-

Miyu: -¿Qué yo qué?-

_Una paleta ya estaba en mi boca, y mi rostro se volvió tan rojo como un tomate._

_**(Adentro de la residencia)**_

Wataru: -MIYU-CHAN! YA LLEGO EMA-CHAN! YA PODREMOS IR!-

Ema: -Oh! Hola Miyu-chan, es muy agradable que hayas venido-

Miyu. –Oh! Hola Ema-chan…y si… Gracias por haberme invitado…-

Kaname: -Ya hay que irnos!-

_Todos nos fuimos en el mismo auto, Masaomi era el conducto, Kaname era el copiloto, y los demás estamos atrás._

_Yo estaba a un lado de Ukyo, y Ema al otro lado de Ukyo. _

_Iori estaba a un lado de Ema y Wataru estuvo todo el tiempo en las piernas de Ema…_

_Todos se la pasaron muy bien en camino al parque, menos yo, estando cerca de Ema era algo incomodo, y Masaomi-san se dio cuenta de ello._

_Llegamos por fin al dichoso Picnic._

_Nos colocamos cerca de una hermosa vista de un lago._

_Esa vista era tan hermosa… Debo de admitirlo…_

_Y más… Ver ese lindo paisaje con la persona que yo amo…_

_Todos comimos… y como siempre! _

_La comida de Ukyo-sama era deliciosa! _

_Aunque tenía unos toques que siempre da Ema-san…_

_Todo el tiempo que duramos comiendo, todos me miraban con una mirada extraña, tratando de ver que es lo que me pasaba en la forma como me comportaba…_

_Tratando de sacar lo que sentía…_

_Pero no sacaron nada de eso…_

_El único que sabía más o menos lo que sentía era Masaomi-san…_

Miyu: -Tengo una grandiosa idea!-

Ukyo: -Que cosa Miyu-chan…-

Miyu: -Que tal! Si duermo en su casa esta noche-

_Todos escupieron su bebida!_

Todos: -¿DORMIR? ¿ESTA NOCHE? ¿EN NUESTRA CASA?-

Miyu: -Sep!-

_**(Ideas locas que siempre se salen de mi cabeza) **_

**Aquí se acaba el segundo capítulo!**

**Ojala que les haya gustado!**

**Y perdón por durar mucho tiempo sin poner el capitulo… **

**¿Qué pasara cuando Miyu se quede en casa de los hermanos Asahina?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! **

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:**

**Conflictos por la intrusa.**

**Ojala que les guste y perdonen por tanta tardanza… **

_**Capitulo 3.- Confesión inesperada.**_

_Cuando dije mi propuesta todos se quedaron boquiabiertos…_

_Y los comprendo… ¿Como una chica puede decir eso de la nada? _

_¿Sera que ya estoy acostumbrada a decir cosas así de la nada?_

_Ya veo… Parece que soy de esas chicas…_

_**(De esas chicas extrañas…)**_

Masaomi: -M-Miyu… ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?-

Miyu: -Por supuesto Masaomi-san… Ya me he quedado con ustedes antes… ¿Por qué ahora es extraño quedarme esta noche?-

Masaomi: -Bueno pues… _**(Voltea hacia un lado)**_ Solo… Que lo que dijiste fue muy inesperado…-

Miyu: -Ustedes ya me conocen, soy muy inesperada-

Kaname: -Vaya! Dos mujeres hermosas estarán esta noche en casa… (Da una sonrisa pervertida) Eso me pone feliz-

Hikaru: -Opino lo mismo-

Ukyo: -Basta!-

Iori: -Seria una grandiosa idea, así podremos estar todos juntos…-

Ema: -A mi no me molestaría que Miyu-Chan se quede por esta noche, al contrario, me parece buena idea, como dijo Iori, podemos estar juntos y convivir todos, ya que… Miyu es como de la familia…- _**(Sonríe) **_

Miyu: _**(Yo no pienso lo mismo…)**_

Wataru: -YEI! MIYU-CHAN SE QUEDARA EN CASA ESTA NOCHE-

Miyu: -Oh! Entonces como ya he escuchado su opinión me quedare… Y si alguien no quiere… Me dará igual

Todos: _**(Sabia que diría eso)**_

_Más que nada, lo que propuse fue para observar los movimientos de Ema, quiero ver que es lo que hace junto al hermano que a mí me gusta y ver sus jugadas para yo poder sacar mi carta bajo la manga y poder destruir todo lo que tiene pensado…_

_No me gustaría que por un error que yo hice, me separe de la persona que yo mas quiero._

_Hare todo lo posible por enamorar a esa persona._

_**(Llegamos a casa)**_

Miyu: -Yei! Este día tan lindo, un clima muy bueno y nada ni nadie arruinara el momento…-

_**(Empieza a llover)**_

Miyu: -Bravo Miyu… Tu hablando de mas!-

Masaomi: -Tenemos que irnos ya antes de que agarremos un resfriado-

_Uno de ellos le dio algo para que Ema se protegiera de la lluvia… _

_¿Qué acaso yo no cuento?_

_Kaname-san me prestó su saco… El si fue un caballero… _

Kaname: -Miyu-Chan, no es bueno que vaya así como si nada y con esta lluvia… (Le da una sonrisa picarona) Pero no te preocupes… Yo protegeré de la lluvia… y si tú me permites, yo te protegería de todo lo malo que hay en este mundo…-

Iori: -Kaname-niisan… No es conveniente decir eso en este momento-

Hikaru: -Dejen de estar hablando y suban al auto-

Kaname: -Esta bien…-

_Tome de la manga de Kaname para que dejara de avanzar._

Miyu: -Gracias por este gran favor… Kaname-san- _**(Sonríe)**_

Ukyo: -Miyu-chan… Tenemos que irnos ya… Después le agradeces en casa…-

Miyu: -Claro… Pues ya estas todo empapado por que le prestaste tu saco a Ema-chan ¿No?-

Ukyo: -…-

_Regresamos a casa y los demás que no fueron al picnic se sorprendieron por las circunstancias en las que llegamos… _

Fuuto: -Pero miren como llegaron… _**(Empieza a reír)**_

Tsubaki: -Woah! Imouto-chan esta empapada!- -Kawaii-

Azusa: -Tsuba-nii…-

Natsume: -Tienes que cambiarte rápido… Después de resfriaras…-

Subaru: -S-Si… Tiene razón…-

Ema: -Gracias a todos por preocuparse por mi- _**(Sonríe)**_

Miyu: -A no pues padre… Yo no existo…-

_**(Nadie escucho mi comentario, estaban entretenidos con Ema…)**_

Miyu: -OIGAN!-

Todos: -Ah!-

Miyu: -Por si no sabían estoy aquí y estoy muriendo de frio y no tengo otro ropa que ponerme!-

Ema: -Si quieres puedo prestarte algo de mi ropa…-

_La miro fijamente y con la mirada le contesto que es imposible ya que me quedaría demasiado chica…_

_Todos voltearon a ver a Hikaru…_

Hikaru: -¿Qué?-

Masaomi: -¿No tendrás algo que le puedes prestar a Miyu-Chan?-

Hikaru: -¿Y yo porque?-

Ukyo: -No te hagas el chistoso y contéstale-

Hikaru: -Bueno… Con gusto le prestaría… Pero… Tendría que ser ropa muy… Muy… Provocativa…-

Yuusuke: -¿P-Provocativa?-

Miyu: -Bueno… Si no hay otra cosa la usare…-

Ukyo: -Cuando te cambies de ropa me da las que tienes puesta para ponerla en la secadora…-

Miyu: -Vaya… Hasta que por fin me harás un favor…- -Dame la ropa ya Hikaru-

Hikaru: -Voy!-

_Como dijo Hikaru-san, la ropa que me prestó era provocativa… _

_No es mi estilo, pero prefiero no resfriarme a que todos me miren con este tipo de ropa…_

_**(Se escucha que tocan la puerta)**_

Miyu: -¿Quién?-

Ukyo: -Soy yo… Ukyo… ¿Ya te cambiaste?-

Miyu: -Si-

_**(Abre la puerta)**_

Miyu: -Ten-

Ukyo: -Ejem… Eh….-

Miyu: -¿Qué tienes?-

Ukyo: -Eto… Es que… L-La ropa que llevas puesta… Es demasiado… Exagerada…-

Miyu: -No me digas… Pero que quiere que haga… Es la única ropa que me quedaba…-

Ukyo: -S-Si… Te entiendo…-

_Sus bellos ojos azules volteaban de un lado a otro… Su rostro de piel clara se volvió roja…_

Miyu: -Oye…-

Ukyo: -¿Q-Que pasa… Miyu-chan…?-

Miyu: -Deja de estar viendo mi pecho…-

Ukyo: -YO NO ESTOY VIENDO ESO!-

_Después de eso, Ukyo y yo bajamos al comedor para cenar, y como Ukyo, parece que a todos se les iba a salir los ojos por verme…_

Masaomi: -Hikaru… ¿No pudiste prestarle algo menos provocativo?-

Hikaru: -No-

Kaname: -Vaya! Miyu-Chan está muy hermosa-

_Hikaru y Kaname solo me decían de piropos mientras que los demás miraban hacia el suelo…_

_En la cena todos estaban en silencia…_

Miyu: -Que silencio…-

Ema: _**(Susurra) **_–Miyu-Chan… Se les hace muy incomodo hablar…-

Miyu: -¿Y TU CREES QUE ME IMPORTA? ME DESESPERA EL SILENCIO! APOCO POR QUE ANDO TODA ASI CON ESTA ROPA TAN AJUSTADA NO PUEDEN HABLARME!-

_**(Silencio)**_

Miyu: -Oh… Mejor iré a otro lado…-

_Empecé a caminar mientras que poco a poco escucha susurros de todos diciéndome de mi vestimenta… _

_Después de mucho rato por vagar por ahí… _

_Escuche por pura casualidad una conversación… _

_Me di cuenta enseguida que era Ema… y otro hermano… _

_**(Conversación)**_

Ema: -Lo siento… Pero… No sé si decirlo…-

Hermano: -No tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, solo dilo y ya…-

Ema: -Eh decidido con quien elegir…-

Hermano: -¿Enserio?-

Ema: -S-Si…-

Hermano: -¿Y quién es el afortunado que gano tu corazón?-

Ema: -T-Tu…-

_No podía creerlo… Ella… Estaba enamorado del mismo hermano que yo… Y se le ha confesado…_

_Empezaron a sonar muy fuerte los truenos ya que todavía seguía lloviendo… _

_Se fue la luz mientras un grito se escucho demasiado fuerte que hasta hiso Eco…_

_**-ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR OCURRIENDO!-**_

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo…**

**¿Sera correspondida Ema?**

**Y si es así…**

**¿Qué pasara con Miyu?**

**Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo…**

**Perdonen por la tardanza y muchas gracias por esperar por el capitulo!**

**Hasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Bueno este es el capítulo cuarto de mi Fanfic:**

**Conflictos por la intrusa.**

**Ojala que les guste!**

**Disculpen demasiado por la tardanza!**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia-)**

_Capitulo 4.- Tristeza. _

_**Sé que no hay forma…**_

_**Que los sentimientos de la gente cambien tan rápido… **_

_**Seria genial, ser capaz de controlar nuestros sentimientos…**_

_**Si pudiéramos… No tendríamos amores no correspondidos…**_

_**Nunca excederíamos nuestros pensamientos… **_

_**Y… Tendríamos claro cuando un amor no puede ocurrir…**_

_-Eso es lo que está ocurriendo conmigo… Lamentablemente, he llegado demasiado tarde…_

_He dejado pasar mucho tiempo… Y ahora… Estoy pagando las consecuencias…_

_La persona que amo se ha enamorado de otra persona… _

_Y ha sido correspondida… _

_No pude soportar más esa escena y salí corriendo de ahí…_

_Secaba mis mejillas empapadas y por accidente tope con alguien…_

_Ese alguien era Masaomi que se acerco lo más rápido posible para saber que había pasado…_

Masaomi: -¿Qué ha pasado Miyu-chan?-

Miyu: -…-

Masaomi: -¿Miyu?-

_No pude aguantar más y quebré en llanto en los brazos de Masaomi._

_Masaomi no entendía nada… Pero no le importo… El solo me abrazo por un largo rato…_

_Después de eso me quede dormida…_

_Al día siguiente me desperté con los ojos hinchados y rojos…_

_Me cambie de ropa que gracias a Hikaru-san tengo esa posibilidad y baje a la sala…_

_En ese momento, escuche a ese hermano y a Ema decirles que después de tanto tiempo…_

_Se han confesado su amor y ahora están juntos…_

_Todos los hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos, otros, solo se pusieron tristes ya que no fueron ellos el que tuviera el amor de Ema…_

_En una parte de la sala era felicidad, otra, era de tristeza, y yo, estaba en ese lado…_

_Me acerque lentamente hasta que estaba a una distancia cercana a los novios…_

_Con una voz entre cortada dije…_

Miyu: -Muchas felicidades…-

_Ema volteo con una sonrisa en su rostro para agradecerme…._

_Pero después su sonrisa se volvió a preocupación por la mirada que tenia, al igual que ese hermano…_

Ema: -¿Te pasa algo Miyu-chan?-

Miyu: -Para nada Ema! Solo no dormí bien… Eso es todo…-

_Todos me observaban… Se les hacía demasiado extraño…_

_Se me hiso demasiado incomodo sus miradas, y para no dar sospechas de cómo estaba dije una de mis típicas frases…_

Miyu: -¿Qué? ¿Acaso me veo tan hermosa que no pueden dejar de verme?-

Todos: -Nada de eso!-

_Algunos dejaron de mirarme con preocupación, pero otros, se dieron cuenta que fingía esa actitud._

_El comentario del pequeño hermano hiso ponerse algunos de los hermanos de pelos de punta…_

Wataru: -MIYU-CHAN! ¿Tú no te has enamorado de alguno de nosotros?-

Subaru: -Wataru! No es bueno que digas eso…-

Miyu: -Nada de eso Subaru, no es nada de malo preguntar eso… Y para responder a tu pregunta Wataru-san… Sí, estoy enamorada de uno de ustedes…-

_Muchos esperaban mi respuesta completa…_

Miyu: -Y esa persona es a la que iba a elegir en un principio… Pero por cosas que pasaron que es mejor olvidar… No quise decir, y decidí dejar que pasara un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas y tener ese gran valor para decidir mi confesión… Sé que esto es algo repentino pero… No puedo callarlo más… La persona que amo… Es…-

Miyu: -MASAOMI-SAN!-

_Nadie podía creerlo… Nadie pensó que Masaomi haya sido el afortunado de obtener __**"Mi corazón"**_

_Aunque nadie sabe que en realidad amo a otra persona, no pude evitar decir esa gran mentira… No pensé dos veces en lo que iba a decir y solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente… _

_Sé que es algo muy malo ya que he lastimado los sentimientos de los demás, al igual que el de Masaomi por fingirle un amor que nunca podrá ocurrir…_

_El hermano que ahora es novio de Ema, también se quedo demasiado sorprendido por mi respuesta… Después de eso puso una mirada de tristeza, pero, para que nadie se diera cuenta… Abrazo a Ema y solo dijo: __**-Les deseo toda la felicidad, al igual que será como con Ema y conmigo-**_

_Esas palabras me dolieron hasta el alma… Yo no quería escuchar esas palabras, lo que en verdad quería escuchar era… __**-NO PUEDES ENAMORARTE DE EL POR QUE YO TE AMO-**_

_Lamentablemente no fue así… Obviamente ese hermano nunca diría eso ya que el está enamorado de Ema…_

_Masaomi todavía no podía creerlo… Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decir…_

Wataru: -Masaomi-niisan! ¿Qué acaso no le responderás a Miyu-chan?-

_Todos voltearon a ver a Masaomi._

Masaomi: -Eto… Yo…-

_Todos empezaron a decir que dijera que si mientras que otros lo amenazaban que si no le correspondía lo golpearían…_

Masaomi: (Suspiro) –S-Si… Te acepto Miyu-chan-

_Masaomi se acerco a mí y me puso su mano en mi cabeza dando una pequeña acaricia…_

Masaomi: -De ahora en adelante… Cuidare de ti siempre… Pase lo que pase…- (Sonríe)

_Masaomi me da un tierno abrazo mientras que los demás festejaban… Bueno… Algunos, por saber que hay dos parejas que han sido correspondidos… Eso es lo que ellos creen… _

_Ellos no saben que yo en verdad no amo a Masaomi… Pero desde ahora, debo fingirlo… _

_Se que no estoy haciendo lo correcto y que es egoísta de mi parte… _

_Lo siento… No pude evitarlo…_

_Despues de toda las buenas felicitaciones y buenos deseos, Masaomi y yo fuimos al gran y bello árbol que está en la residencia… Para hablar al respecto de esto…_

_Masaomi fue el que inicio la conversación…_

Masaomi: -¿Por qué dijiste eso Miyu-chan?-

Miyu: -¿Decir que Masaomi-san?-

Masaomi: -Ya sabemos tu y yo que eso de amarme no es cierto…-

Miyu: -¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

Masaomi: -Se nota en tu mirada y en tu forma de hablar… Y te entiendo…-

Miyu: -Acaso… ¿Amas a Ema-chan?-

Masaomi: -…-

Miyu: -Con tu silencio se contesta mi pregunta…-

Masaomi: -¿Crees… Que este bien que hagamos esto?-

Miyu: -No lo sé…-

Masaomi: -A la vez es algo malo… Ya que no podemos fingir algo que no sentimos… Tal vez… Conforme al tiempo, podamos superar este amor no correspondido…-

Miyu: -Tal vez…-

_Masaomi tomo de mi mano_

Masaomi: -Se que es duro… Pero superamos esto juntos… ¿Te parece?-

_Masaomi es tan amable y buena persona… Me da una lástima que al igual que a mi… No haya sido correspondido… _

Miyu: -Esta bien Masaomi-san! Hagamos esto juntos!-

_Después de eso… Nos dimos un gran abrazo… _

_Mientras tanto, vi que atrás de Masaomi… Pude ver a ese hermano… Con una mirada de mucha seriedad y enojo…_

_Acaso… ¿Estará celoso?_

_Pero… ¿Qué acaso no ama a Ema?-_

_Después de haber pensado eso… Esa persona se fue… _

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

**Sé que es algo corto… Pero prometo que el otro será más largo!**

**Ojala que les haya gustado…**

**¿Qué pasara si Ema se entera que el hermano que ama… No la ama como él dice?**

**¿Miyu se dará cuenta que esa persona en verdad la ama a ella?**

**Y si se da cuenta… ¿Por qué decidió aceptar la confesión de Ema?**

**Eso lo veremos conforme a los capítulos :DDD**

**Y nuevamente… Disculpen por tanto retraso!**

**Nos vemos luego! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Bueno… este es un nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:**

**-Conflictos por la intrusa-**

**Ojala que les guste n.n**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia-)**

_**Capitulo 5.- Nuevo comienzo.**_

_**-Me he quedado en un gran vacío de una solitaria habitación…-**_

_**-Mis esperanzas han caído… Mis ánimos ya no son los mismos-**_

_**-Debo de acostumbrarme a esto… Es algo que yo no quiero reconocerlo… Pero la vida me ha dado esta gran decaída-**_

_**-En ese momento… Una pequeña luz ilumina la habitación-**_

_**-Llego esa persona que hará un bien a mi corazón-**_

_**-Esa persona que hará que se ilumine toda la habitación, y todo sea alegría-**_

_Me desperté sin ganas… Tenía dolor de cabeza mientras recordaba el día anterior…_

_Masaomi-san me pidió que si podía quedarme esa noche… _

_Mi respuesta fue algo negativa ya que no me sentía cómoda…_

_Masaomi me entiendo y me dijo que cuando quisiera, viniera a la residencia…_

_Ya que, como yo estoy saliendo con el… Es mi nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante… _

_En ese momento, recibí una llamada de Masaomi-san_

Masaomi: -Ohayo! Miyu-chan~!-

Miyu: -Oh! Ohayo Masaomi-san-

Masaomi: -¿Cómo despertaste?-

Miyu: -Pues… Como toda la gente lo hace… ¿No?-

Masaomi: *Tose* -No me refería a eso…-

Miyu: -Ya lo sé… Y muy bien! Muchas gracias por preguntar-

Masaomi: -¿Podrías venir hoy a la casa? Me gustaría que también escucharas una propuesta que he pensado para convivir todos en familia este fin de semana-

Miyu: -Por supuesto! Pero… ¿No me adelantas algo de que será esa propuesta?~-

Masaomi: -Mmmm… No… Te espero en casa-

_**-Y colgó el teléfono-**_

Miyu: -No pues… Qué bien…-

_No tenía ni la menor idea de que tenía planeado Masaomi-san…._

_Lo único que se me ocurría era que el haría algo para juntarlos a ese hermano y a mi…_

_Pero a la vez pienso que el solo quiere convivir con todos nuevamente… _

_Ya que es muy raro que estén juntos…_

_Masaomi-san es tan buena persona… _

_Llegue a la residencia y sin tantos ánimos… Subaru-san me abrió la puerta_

Miyu: -Hola Subaru-san! ¿Qué tal?-

Subaru: -Ah… Eres tú…-

Miyu: -Emm… Si…- (Voltee a los lados)

Subaru: -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Miyu: -Mira! Para que lo sepas, no es modo de tratar a la cuñada de tu hermano mayor! Además, yo vine porque **MI NOVIO**, me dijo que viniera para yo escuchar algo que él va a decirle a todos ustedes! Y si me permites! Voy entrar quieras o no!-

_Tope con el hombro de Subaru en modo de molestia._

_Fue demasiado grosero de su parte hablarme así…_

_Su brazo que es demasiado alargado alcanzo mi hombro haciendo que él se pudiera acercar más a mí poniéndome en una posición en la que yo lo mirara a los ojos…_

_Su mirada se notaba que estaba molesta._

Subaru: -No puedo creer todavía que lo hayas elegido a él-

Miyu: -¿Y acaso por la razón que lo elegí a él y no a alguien más te molesta?-

Subaru: -S-Si-

Miyu: -¿Y porque?-

Subaru: -Porque yo…-

Masaomi: -Miyu-chan! Ya llegaste… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-

_Empuje a Subaru haciendo que este estuviera a una distancia lejos de mí_

Miyu: -Nada Masaomi-san! Subaru solo me estaba preguntando si su camisa estaba al revés ya que salió del baño apresurado y no sabía que su camisa estaba bien puesta, pero como ya le aclare que está bien pues ya no es necesario que este cerca de mi… ¿Verdad Subaru?-

Masaomi: -¿No contestaras Subaru?- **(Lo dijo en tono molesto)**

Subaru: -Si…-

_Subaru nos dejo solos a Masaomi y a mí, con una mirada de tristeza…_

_Se lo que me iba a decir, pero, no quiero dar ilusiones a nadie…_

_Masaomi tomo de mi mano y me llevo a la sala principal para dar la propuesta "secreta" _

_Todos los hermanos y hasta Ema estaban ahí… Por supuesto, ella debe de estar ahí ya que es de la familia además de que es novia de uno de ellos, algo que para mí es algo molesto…_

_Masaomi empezó a hablar…_

Masaomi: -Bueno, los he reunido para decirles una propuesta-

Ema: -¿Qué cosa Masaomi-san?-

Masaomi: -Quería saber si ustedes permitirían que Miyu-chan viviera nuevamente aquí en la residencia, ya que, como saben, ella es mi pareja de ahora en adelante, y me gustaría que estuviera aquí con nosotros para convivir mas entre todos…-

Todos: -¿VOLVER A VIVIR AQUÍ?-

Miyu: -¿VOLVER YO A VIVIR AQUÍ?-

Masaomi: -¿Es mala idea?-

_Todos se quedaron callado, algunos de ellos tenían miradas incomodas ya que, como unos están enamorados de mi, pueden que saquen sus sentimientos y ocurra algo que no debe de suceder… _

_Otros tenían una mirada de preocupación…_

_Y solo, Wataru y Masaomi tenían miradas sonrientes._

_Ese silencio se desvaneció con el comentario de ese hermano… Sus palabras fueron claras y directas…_

Hermano: -Por supuesto, ella debe estar aquí porque es tu novia, cuando quiera puede traer sus pertenencias y quedarse-

_Sus palabras aunque fueron a mi favor, eran demasiado frías…_

_Lo que dijo, fue como si él estuviera obligado decirlo como hermano que apoya a otro hermano…_

_Es algo bueno de su parte, pero su forma de decirlo no fue la mejor que digamos…_

_Otro momento de silencio se apodero de la sala principal…_

_Suspire y con una frase determinante dije…_

Miyu: -Por supuesto, yo ya tenía decidido vivir aquí, alado de ustedes y aun más, por Masaomi-san-

_Se miraron entre si todos los hermanos… _

_Después, sonrieron con toda la felicidad del mundo mientras una frase salía de sus bocas_

Todos: -Bienvenida nuevamente Miyu-chan!-

_Todos se acercaron y decían que estaban muy felices de que volviera con ellos…_

Masaomi: -Bueno! Ya que aceptaron a Miyu-chan nuevamente… Les tengo otra propuesta… Qué tal si… ¿Vamos al cine todos?-

Todos: -¿AL CINE?-

Miyu: -Masaomi-san… Somos demasiado para ir al cine todos juntos…-

Masaomi: -No importa, lo importante es que todos vayamos juntos y disfrutar algo juntos todos… ¿Verdad?-

Todos: -Por supuesto Masaomi-niisan!-

Miyu: **(Se nota que están amenazados)**

_Así fue que todos fuimos al cine, desde que llegamos hubo demasiado alboroto por la decisión de cual pelicular ver, además, de que todos querían palomitas, otros querían dulces, otros querían otras cosas inexplicables que a mí en verdad me sorprendió demasiado, también, me avergonzó mucho ya que toda la gente a nuestro alrededor se nos quedaba viendo con una mirada de bichos raros y de personas inmaduras… ¿Qué querían? Si somos una familia demasiado grande y unida… Pff… Gente desconsiderada… _

_Por fin! Todo fue decidido y arreglado… Llegamos a la sala y ocupamos todo una fila de los asientos…_

_Durante los cortos de películas próximamente que saldrán al cine, no paraban de hablar y de quejarse de que se arrepentían de haber pedido eso y que mejor querían de lo otro… _

_Para mí eso no era nada incomodo, al contrario, me reía a carcajadas de eso… _

_Después esas carcajadas se iban cuando se escuchan los típicos: SHH! CALLESE! ¿QUE NO VE QUE ESTAMOS EN EL CINE? __**(¿En serio? No me digas…)**_

_A mi lado derecho estaba Masaomi-san que como nosotros dos lo decidimos, estaremos siempre tomados de la mano, a mi lado izquierdo, estaba ese hermano y al lado de él estaba Ema que también estaba demasiado feliz por la actitud de todos…_

_Por fin empezó la película y se apagaron las luces…_

_La película desde un principio no me gusto ya que era romántica…_

_**(Ni tengo idea porque eligieron ver esa… ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo… Fue por Ema)**_

_Y por siempre coincidencia eran de conflictos por una persona en especial…_

_Por parte de mis hermanos se escuchaban comentarios como:_

_-Pff… ¿Enserio? Parece más una novela que una película…-_

_-La protagonista es tan indecisa- _

_-Me gusta su vestido- __**(Eso fue por parte de Hikaru)**_

_Y demasiado comentarios más… _

_Mi mano izquierda se sentía tan fría aunque tuviera un cálido calor a mi lado derecho…_

_Pronto, ese frio se desvaneció porque fue tomado… Por ese hermano que ignoraba la película por estarme viendo a mi… Su mirada era algo incomoda, yo no entendía… _

_Mientras que detrás de él, vi a Ema con una mirada penetrante de mucha seriedad ante este acontecimiento... _

_Hubo un momento en que la película que la principal por fin había aceptado a la persona que realmente amaba, mientras que lentamente se acercaban para darse ese beso para después, estar juntos… ¡PARA SIEMPRE! __**(Que ridiculez) **_

_Ese hermano lentamente se acercaba a mí… Cuando… ¡De repente! Un comentario inocente salió del hermano más pequeño…_

_**¡CUANDO SE ACABA ESTA PELICULA CHAFA! ¡QUIERO IR AL BAÑO! **_

_**(Ese bello y lindo comentario salió de la boca de Wataru…)**_

Todos: -WATARU-SAN! NO DIGA ESAS COSAS ASI DE LA NADA! YA NO ERES UN NIÑO!-

Gente de la sala: TCH… ¡QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE GUARDEN SILENCIO! ¡HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE VER LA PELICULA EN PAZ!

Todos: -¡COMO SI ESTUVIERA TAN GENIAL LA PELICULA!

Gente de la sala: ¡PUES SI NO TE GUSTA LARGATE!

Todos: ¡PUES SI! ¡YA NOS VAMOS PORQUE LLEVAREMOS A NUESTRO HERMANO AL BAÑO!

_**(Suspiro)**__ –Nunca me imagine que llegaríamos a este punto…-_

_Aun así, fue demasiado divertido! _

_Pero para aquella persona… Nolo fue tanto…_

_¿Qué es lo que estará pensando?_

**Aquí se acaba este capítulo!**

**Ojala que les haya gustado :BB**

**Lamento demasiado la demora, pero, en vacaciones tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda! **

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios ya que hacen que siga escribiendo con tanto entusiasmo!**

**Muchas gracias!**

**¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**

**Lo veremos muy pronto!**

**Hasta luego! :DD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! **

**Bueno… Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi Fanfic:**

**-Conflictos por la intrusa-**

**Ojala que les guste el nuevo capítulo!**

_**Capitulo 6.- Sorpresa!**_

**-Tu sonrisa hace iluminar mi corazón-  
-Eso no servirá... Si tu corazón está roto por un amor no correspondido no servirá-  
-No es suficiente una sonrisa… Lo que se necesita es una acción con la que el corazón vuelva en sí y así pueda ser feliz nuevamente...-  
-Además, no solo iluminara tu corazón, hará que se enamore mas de ti...-**

Después de que pasamos esa vergüenza del cine y que nos quieran de una forma linda y educada:

**-LARGO DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVAN MAS!-**

_Regresamos todos a casa pero con una sonrisa en el rostros por el rato divertido que todos pasamos…_

_Llegando a la casa estuve viendo a ese hermano, que tiene una cara algo molesta por el momento que tuvimos todos…_

_Pero cada vez que me veía me mostraba una sonrisa fingida, pero aun asi linda que hacia que mi corazón latiera a gran velocidad…_

_Todos cenamos con la rica comida de Ukyo-sama prepara!_

_Mientras todos estaban cenando pensé algo que no se me ocurrió antes… _

_Y supongo que a los demás tampoco…_

Miyu: -Oh! Disculpen la interrupción pero… Eto… ¿En donde dormiré esta noche?-

Fuuto: -¿Qué no es obvio baka? Obviamente con Masaomi-niisan-

Kaname: -Oh… ¿Acaso querías dormir con otra persona?- (Tono pervertido)

Hikaru: -Parece que no quiere dormir con Masaomi…-

Tsubaki: -Apoyo tu comentario… Siento que Miyu quiere algo y no es dormir…-

Azusa: -Tsubaki…-

Natsume: -Miyu, debiste haber pensado más sobre esto-

Louis: -Pero no es nada de malo que ella pregunte, Miyu solo quería saber bien con quien dormirá-

Iori: -Eso es cierto, pero si es novia de Masaomi-niisan, siento que ella debería dormir con el-

Yuusuke: -Pero… Ella… Siento que… Quiere algo!-

Ukyo: -YA DEJEN DE DECIR ESO-

Masaomi: -…-

Wataru: -QUE DUERMA CONMIGO! YO LE DARE TODO EL AMOR Y PLACER QUE NUNCA A TENIDO-

Todos: -WATARU!-

Miyu: -¿Quién te enseño eso Wataru?-

Wataru: -Ah! Fue kana…-

Kaname: -Cofcofcof… No es necesario aclarar nada, es mejor que Wataru debe aprender algunas cosas que no se deben de decir en público y que no es momento de decirlo…-

Ukyo: -Acaso… ¿Fuiste tú Kaname-san?-

Kaname: -Eto…-

_Una aura negra con rojo se creó de la nada alrededor de Ukyo…_

_Se notaba que estaba enojado_

Ukyo: -La mayoría de ustedes le están dando malos modos a Wataru! No ven que está aprendiendo cosas que no debe saber!... Todavía…-

Hikaru: -Mira quien lo dice… El que tenía en su juventud un álbum de fotos de chicas…-

Ukyo: -TU GUARDA SILENCIO QUE NADIE TE ESTA HABLANDO-

Hikaru: -Entonces si no me estás hablando eso quiere decir que no me impide decirle algunas cosas a Wataru...-

Ukyo: -NO TRATABA DE DECIR ESO-

Hikaru: -¿AH NO? ¿Entonces qué es lo que tratabas de decir?-

Ukyo: ***Suspiro agitado*** -Tu… Eres!... Olvídalo!-

**Ukyo se alejo lentamente del comedor.**

**Se detuvo un momento y se escucho otra queja mas de Ukyo.**

Ukyo: -YA NO LE ENSEÑEN NADA MALO A WATARU SI NO LES IRA MUY MAL!-

Hikaru: -Pfff… No aguanta nada…-

Masaomi: *Aclara su garganta* -Solo les quiero decir que ya no le digan nada mas a Wataru que no se le debe decir por favor… Wataru-san… Por favor trata de no decir más esto por favor…-

Wataru: -¿Estas enojado?- **(Pone una mirada triste)**

Miyu: -Por supuesto que no Wataru… Solo que Masaomi se preocupa por ti y no quiere que sepas ese tipo de cosas-

Masaomi: -Asi es Wataru-san… Me preocupo mucho por ti…-

Ema: -Así es Wataru-san! No debes de preocuparte!-

Wataru: -Gracias Onee-chan!-

_Wataru se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a Ema-chan…_

Miyu: -Orale…-

_Masaomi vi mi expresión y le dijo a Wataru._

Masaomi: -Wataru… Le debes algo a Miyu-

Wataru: -Oh! Es cierto! Perdón Miyu-chan-

_Se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo_

Miyu: -No hay de que Wataru, todo fue la culpa de tus hermanos mayores que te mandan al camino de la perversión en el que no te llevara a nada bueno… ¿Verdad Kaname?-

Kaname: -Si…-

_Después del cálido abrazo que me dio Wataru, voltee hacia un lado y vi una mirada seria de Ema-san…_

Miyu: -¿Pasa algo Ema-san?-

Ema: -¿Eh? Nada Miyu-chan!-

Masaomi: -Bueno… Ya que todo quedo aclarado… Es hora de dormir, y para dejar en claro… Miyu-chan dormirá en mi habitación…- (En un tono nervioso)

Miyu: -Oh se! La pasaremos muy bien Masaomi-san!-

_Todos escupieron sus bebidas y Masaomi se estaba ahogando… _

Miyu: -PERO YO NO HABLABA DE ESO! Mal pensados…-

Masaomi: -Perdón Miyu-chan…-

_Todos se despidieron y fueron a dormir mientras que yo tuve que limpiar todo ya que Ukyo-san ya no quiso salir para limpiar, todavía estaba de mal humor por el mal momento que tuvo…_

_Lo entiendo, aparte, merece un descanso ya que ha estado limpiando todo desde hace un largo tiempo…_

_Cuando estaba lavando los trastes de la gran familia que vive aquí, escuche unos pasos que se escuchaban muy cerca… Era una persona que bajaba por las escaleras…_

_Di media vuelta y vi a esa persona… Era Ema que se sorprendió que yo estuviera ahí…_

Ema: -Perdona si te asuste… Pero pensé que ya estarías en la habitación de Masaomi-san…-

Miyu: -Oh, no hay problema, y decidí limpiar ya que después se quedaría todo sucio y cuando Ukyo baje se enojara mas porque nadie limpio este desastre-

Ema: -De hecho… Yo venía para limpiar, así que ya no es necesario que lo hagas…-

Miyu: -Pero ya casi termino, así que no es necesario-

Ema: -Miyu-chan… Yo lo hago…-

Miyu: **(Terca…)** –Esta bien, como quieras…-

_Pasa un lado de ella y en una distancia considerable le dije:_

Miyu: -Buenas noches y gracias por terminar de limpiar…-

Ema: -Espera un momento… Quiero decirte algo importante-

Miyu: -¿Qué cosa Ema-chan?-

Ema: -Me he dado cuenta que siempre estás viendo a - Y eso me pone molesta… Tú sabes que es mi novio y que no quiero que me lo arrebate nadie ya que he estado luchando por obtener su corazón… Así que… Por favor, trata de evitarlo y lo que deberías de hacer es tratar más a Masaomi-san ya que él es tu novio, y no deberías dejarlo solo… Debes ponerte más al pendiente de el que de -... Es todo-

Miyu: -No lo hare… Porque el… Aunque sea tu novio no evitare no verlo o hablarle, aparte, estas confundiendo todo ya que siempre estoy al pendiente de Masaomi-san, no debe de importarte que es lo que hago o no con Masaomi-san-

Ema: -No estoy confundiendo nada… Mis sospechas ya han sido aclaradas cuando estuvimos todos en el cine…-

Miyu: -BUENO YA! Te diré la verdad! Y-Yo…. YO TAMBIEN LO AMO!-

_Ema se quedo de pie sin decir nada…_

_Parecía que veía a alguien detrás de mí… _

_Y mi miedo de que supiera la verdad fue expuesta…_

_Era ese hermano que escucho todo lo que decíamos Ema y yo…_

_Con una mirada de confusión…_

_Miyu: -Oh dios… ¿Qué he hecho?-_

**Aquí se acaba este capítulo!**

**Ojala que les haya gustado y disculpen nuevamente por el retraso!**

**Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo y aparte dejar comentarios para decir si les está gustando la historia!**

**Agradezco mucho que estés leyendo mi historia **

**Y si dejas un comentario me pondré demasiado feliz y me animara mas para hacer mas capítulos!**

**Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto!**

**Hasta luego!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:**

**Conflictos por la intrusa!**

**Este capítulo va dedica a nuestro querido hermano Masaomi-san por su cumpleaños!**

**Ojala que les guste!**

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia-) **

_**Capitulo 7: Festejo.**_

_**-El grave error que he cometido, es el haberme enamorado de alguien que nunca me amara-**_

_**-Espero, que con el tiempo, superarlo…-**_

_**-Encontrar un amor eterno en el cual nunca obtendrá una lagrima de tristeza, si no lagrimas de felicidad-**_

_No sabía qué hacer… Nunca pensé que por un enojo saliera este secreto que decidí enterar…_

-¿Qué es lo que también te gusta Miyu-chan?-

_No tenía ni idea de que contéstale… Tenía demasiado temor…_

_Ese sentimiento horrible en el que te da en esas situaciones en las que no sabes que hacer…_

_Volteaba a los lados esperando que mágicamente saliera una respuesta…_

_Pero no funcionaba…_

_Eso hacía que ese hermano siguiera confundido y desesperado por saber mi explicación…_

_Entonces! Esa respuesta llego:_

Miyu: -Ehh… Lo que a mí también me gusta es ese juego que se está convirtiendo popular… Yo que sepa… Es de la misma compañía en la que trabaja Natsume-san… ¿No es así Ema-chan?-

_Rogaba que aceptara esa gran mentira que dije…_

_Mi única esperanza era mi rival del amor, la chica castaña seria mi salvación…_

Ema: -Así es! Quería saber de qué opinaba ese juego, y veo que tenemos los mismos gustos!-

_No podía creerlo, Ema me había apoyado!_

_Claro… Tenía que hacerlo… No le convenía decirlo… Se perjudicaría así misma…_

_Aun así, me sentía aliviad… _

_El hermano en el cual estamos enamorada Ema y yo nos había creído._

_Después nos dijo que era muy tarde y que teníamos que ir a dormir…_

_Las dos asentimos la cabeza y fuimos a dormir…_

_Cuando llegue a la habitación de Masaomi-san, vi que ya estaba dormido._

_Trate de no hacer nada de ruido y me acosté lentamente en la cama…_

_Masaomi tenía una mirada de tranquilidad y paz… _

_Me alegro…_

_Susurre un: __**-Buenas noches Masaomi-san-**__ Y me quede profundamente dormida…_

_Al día siguiente, me desperté más temprano de lo normal._

_¿Y porque? Porque es cumpleaños de mi amado Masaomi-san!_

_Quería darle una gran sorpresa antes de que él se despertara. _

_Lo bueno, es que ese día tenia libre, así que no había problemas sobre su trabajo._

_Prepare el desayuno… (O si se le puede llamar desayuno), puse una flor en un florero, café, y un pan que encontré por ahí…_

_Traje todo eso hacia la habitación de Masaomi y lo desperté con mi voz "angelical"._

_**-Feliz cumpleaños a ti…-**_

_**-Feliz cumpleaños a ti…-**_

_**-Feliz cumpleaños Masaomi-san!-**_

_**-Feliz cumpleaños a ti!-**_

_**(No se me ocurrió que mas cantar)**_

_Masaomi se despertó sorprendido, después, una sonrisa salió de su rostro._

Masaomi: -Oh! Gracias Miyu-chan!-

Miyu: -De nada Masaomi-san! Tenía que hacer algo por tu cumpleaños! Cada vez eres más viejo 3-

Masaomi: -Ehmm… Gracias…-

Miyu: -Te traje el desayuno! Ojala que te guste y ojala no te de diarrea!-

Masaomi: -¿Por qué dices eso?-

Miyu: -No se cocinar, así que estuve viendo lo que hacen Ema-chan y Ukyo-san y trate de hacer lo mismo, pero como no se qué ingredientes usaron… Tuve que improvisar…-

Masaomi: -Ah! Y-ya veo…-

_Masaomi tomo un bocado y lo mastico, su mirada era temerosa, pero trataba de fingirla para yo no verla…_

_Abrió completamente lo ojos, y una sonrisa de satisfacción salió._

Masaomi: -Te quedo demasiado bueno Miyu-chan!-

Miyu: -¿Enserio? Cofcofcof Por supuesto! Soy Miyu- **(Risa sarcástica)**

_Después de que terminara de desayunar, Masaomi y yo bajamos para ir a la sala principal, para ver que ya todos los hermanos ya estaban despiertos, y con un gran cartel:_

_**-Feliz cumpleaños Masaomi-niisan!-**_

_Con un gran banquete alrededor y Ema portando un pastel hecho por ella en sus manos…_

_Wataru rápidamente corrió hacia Masaomi para darle un abrazo._

Wataru: -Muchas felicidades Masa-nii-

Todos: -Owww!-

Masaomi: -Gracias Wataru-san!-

Ema: -Masaomi-san, prepare este pastel para usted para celebrar su cumpleaños, además, Ukyo preparo un banquete para usted, espero que sea de su agrado- **(Sonrie)**

Masaomi: -Ehmm… Pero… Estoy lleno, Miyu-chan me preparo un desayuno especial y ya no tengo apetito…-

_Ema bajo la mirada, su gran esfuerzo fue echado a la basura._

_Mire a Masaomi-san._

Miyu: -Adelante Masaomi-san, no es necesario que digas eso por mí, se que tienes muchas ganas de probar todo esto, así que no hay problema…-

Masaomi: -Pero…-

Miyu: -Esta bien…-

Masaomi: -Esta bien… Con gusto aceptare todo lo que ustedes me ofrezcan, son mis hermanos, y les agradezco demasiado por esta gran sorpresa, estoy demasiado feliz celebrar mi cumpleaños junto a todos ustedes… Muchas gracias…-

Tsubaki: -¿Preparados todos?-

Todos: -Si!-

Masaomi y Miyu: -¿Eh?-

Todos: - Uno… Dos… Tres… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MASAOMI-SAN-

_Después, todos empezaron a cantarle la mañanitas a Masaomi…_

_Prendieron las velas y con una bella y linda sonrisa en el rostro de Masaomi, las apago…_

_Todos aplaudieron y después todos comimos del gran banquete…_

_Más tarde, ya casi en la madrugada, los más jóvenes fueron a dormir ya, mientras que los adultos nos quedamos en la sala, y como de costumbre en esa familia, se toman unos tragos…_

_Platicaron de demasiadas cosas, yo en verdad no ponía mucha atención ya que estaba entretenía en el conejo gigante que le habían regalo a Masaomi… _

Miyu: -¿Cómo pudieron conseguir esto?-

_Hubo un momento en que los hermanos mayores estaban tan ebrios, que decían cosas incoherentes… _

_Otros se quedaban dormidos… __**(Creo…)**_

_Y los demás, no conformes con los ebrios que estaban, seguían bebiendo…_

_Hasta que ese hermano dijo algo…_

_**-**_**Quiero decir, que en verdad, además de que amo a Ema-chan, amo mas a otra persona y es…-**

**-Shhh! Callate, no dejas dormir-**

**-No queremos escuchar confesiones ahora, quiero beber en paz-**

_Después ese hermano se sentó nuevamente…_

_Esperaba escuchar todo que quería decir… Pero como siempre, los demás nunca dejan que diga las cosas completa…_

_Masaomi se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y tomo mucho aire para decir una cosa que el mismo dijo, es importante…_

Masaomi: -Yo quiero decir que… Yo además de querer a Miyu-chan… Amo, desde el primer momento que la conocí, a…-

_Un sonido extraño se escucho del estomago de Masaomi…_

_Masaomi se puso blanco rápidamente mientras caí del dolor al suelo…_

Masaomi: -¿Qué le pusieron a la comida?-

Ukyo: -Pues lo normal, nada en especial…-

_En ese momento Masaomi volteo rápidamente hacia a mi…_

Masaomi: -¿Qué fue lo que le pusiste Miyu-chan al desayuno?-

Miyu: -Ehmmm… Bueno… Le puse los ingredientes típicos, y como cosa adicional le puse un polvo blanco que estaba en un cajón…-

Ukyo: -Espera Miyu-chan… ¿Ese polvo blanco estaba en un recipiente amarrillo?-

Miyu: -Así es… ¿Por qué?-

Ukyo: -….. Eso era laxante…-

Masaomi y Miyu: -¿QUE?-

Ukyo: -Me imagino que apenas te hiso efecto el laxante… **(Empieza a reír)** Que mala suerte-

_Todos comenzaron a reírse de Masaomi-san._

_Rápidamente salió corriendo derecho al baño…_

_Escuche muchos comentarios de:_

_**-Te pasaste Miyu-**_

_**-Debiste haber leído que era…-**_

_**-Qué lindo regalo de cumpleaños le diste Miyu-**_

_Y muchas cosas más que hicieron que me avergonzara… _

_**-Oh… Lo siento mucho Masaomi…-**_

**Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

**Ojala que les haya gustado!**

**Como siempre, agradezco demasiado sus comentarios, hacen que siga escribiendo con muchos ánimos estos capítulos.**

**¿Acaso Masaomi-san se recuperara de su diarrea explosiva? **

**¿Miyu cuando aprenderá a leer las etiquetas de la botellas?-**

**Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Nos vemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! n-n **

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic:**

**-Conflictos por la intrusa-**

**Ojala que les guste y perdonen la espera!**

**(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, solo me pertenece Miyu)**

**Capitulo 8.- Confusión.**

_**-Estoy harta!-**_

_**-No soporto más esta situación-**_

_**-Si él en verdad me ama, ¿Por qué no lo dice?-**_

_**-¿Por qué lo oculta?-**_

_**-Ya no me importa… Si él no da el primer paso, yo tampoco lo hare…-**_

_**-No… Puedo soportarlo más…-**_

_Después de la vergüenza que pasamos Masaomi y yo._

_Yo decidí irme de la sala principal dejando a los ebrios de mis amados ahí… _

_Decidí alcanzar a Masaomi, pero, duro demasiado en el baño y mejor me fui a dormir._

_Pasaron muchos días después… _

_Masaomi y yo hemos estado saliendo, obviamente, como amigos._

_Nos hemos estado divirtiendo demasiado juntos, siento que… Su bondad y ternura, hace que ese hermano cada vez sea olvidado… _

_Los demás hermanos piensan que hasta ya nos vamos a casar…_

_Lo que no saben es que… Apenas él y yo, estamos saliendo como… Una pareja… _

_Al igual que ese hermano y Ema, ya se llevan demasiado bien, veo que Ema-chan ha hecho un buen trabajo al conquistarlo… _

_Espero… Que de todo corazón, Ema haga demasiado feliz a -._

_Cuando fui a la cocina escuche por pura casualidad a los trillizos hablando de algo… Que a mi parecer fue demasiado extraño… En verdad no entendí del todo ya que hablaban en susurros…_

Tsubaki: -Entonces… ¿Si se lo va a pedir?-

Azusa: -Parece que es así-

Natsume: -Supongo, que lo pedirá en la cena de hoy…-

Tsubaki: -No puedo creer que tan pronto y lleguen a ese extremo…-

Azusa: -Lamentablemente es así… No fuimos capaces de conquistarla…-

Natsume: -Espero que - la haga muy feliz…-

Tsubaki: -Si no es así, se las verá conmigo y así aprovechare a conquistarla…-

Azusa: -Tsubaki… No debería de decir eso…-

Natsume: -Tsubaki nunca es cuidado con lo que dice…-

_No entendí… ¿Quién le pedirá que?_

_Quería escuchar más sobre su conversación pero Wataru-san llego repentinamente y ya no pude escuchar más…_

Wataru: -Miyu-chan! ¿Qué haces?-

Miyu: -Shh!-

Azusa: -¿Mmm? ¿Escucharon eso?-

Tsubaki: -¿No fue la voz de Wataru y Miyu?-

Wataru: -¿Qué pasa Miyu-chan?-

Miyu: -Wataru-san, por primera vez en tu vida no grites y no hagas ruido, quiero escuchar algo-

Wataru: -¿Escuchar lo que dicen Azu-san, Nat-chan y Tsuba-nii?-

Miyu: -*Suspiro* (Me salió muy listo el muchacho) Así es… Así que por favor…-

Wataru: -Yo se de que están hablando! Si quieres te puedo decir!-

Miyu: -¿Enserio? Claro! Dime por favor!-

Wataru: -Bueno… Algo así escuche de Kaname-nii que - le pedirá a Onee-chan que…-

Tsubaki: -Vaya! Conque eran ustedes dos!-

Natsume: -¿Qué hacían aquí?-

Miyu: -Nada! Wataru me estaba contando algo…-

Azusa: -¿Qué cosa le estabas contando?-

Wataru: -Lo que hará esta noche - -

_Los tres voltearon a ver a Wataru…_

Tsubaki: -Wataru… Es mejor que no digas nada hasta que sea la cena…-

Miyu: -Y… ¿Por qué?-

Azusa: -Lo veras luego…-

_Los 4 se fueron de la cocina dejándome sola y con mis confusiones… _

_No entendía del todo… ¿Por qué todos me están ocultando lo que pasara en la noche?_

_¿Me afectara lo que pasara?_

_No lo sabía, pero tenía que prepararme para lo peor que pudiera pasar…_

_Espere hasta la cena para saber qué era eso que pasaría…_

_Todos cenamos como lo habitual… Masaomi-san me miraba todo el tiempo con una mirada de preocupación… Parecía que me quería decir algo pero… A la vez no quería decírmelo… _

_Como siempre… La comida de Ukyo-san era deliciosa, pero eso no hacía que me olvidara de lo que pasaría, esperaba con mucha ansiedad lo que pasaría…_

_El tiempo se me hacia eterno… _

_Pero la pesadilla apenas comenzaría cuando se daría el aviso…_

_Ese hermano se levanto junto con Ema, tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en sus rostros… _

_Parece que sería algo bueno, para ellos, pero para los demás hermanos que están enamorados de Ema-chan y que no han podido superar, y para mí, sería algo demasiado malo…_

_Nuestras esperanzas por obtener a la persona que amamos serian nula… _

_Por la decisión que Ema y ese hermano tomaron a escondidas, pero que algunos ya tenían la sospecha de que algún día pasaría…_

_Ese hermano pidió atención a lo que iba a decir… _

_Todos volteamos a verle y con toda la atención del mundo escuchamos lo que tenía que decirnos…_

Hermano: -Bueno… Ema-chan y yo… Hemos pensado desde hace un tipo sobre algo muy importante… Un paso a nuestra relación….-

Ema: -Un paso en el cual, estaremos unidos… Siempre…-

Miyu: -¿Cómo es eso? ¿No entiendo?-

Masaomi: -Espera Miyu-chan… Deja que ellos terminen de decirnos lo que tienen pensado hacer…-

Miyu: -Esta bien Masaomi-san…-

Hermano: -Como decíamos… Pensamos demasiado en esto y… Al final… Decidimos que si lo vamos a hacer…-

Miyu: -¿Hacer qué?-

Ema: -Tenemos pensado que - y yo…-

Hermano: -Vamos a casarnos…-

_Ema estaba obteniendo el anillo de compromiso de - con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…._

_Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos… _

_Más yo que no me esperaba esa decisión tan repentina… Aunque ya llevan tiempo en conocerse, su relación como pareja no ha durado mucho…_

_Unos felicitaron su decisión…_

_Les desearon toda la felicidad en su matrimonio y que esperaban que fueran felices siempre…_

_Otros, como yo, no aceptaban en lo absoluto, pero tuvimos que resignarnos…_

_No podíamos hacer nada al respecto… _

_Solo fingimos una sonrisa falsa y una felicitación demasiado seca…_

Miyu: -Les… Deseo toda la felicidad…- ***Sonríe***

Ema: -Muchas gracias Ema-chan! También teníamos pensado que tú fueras la madrina…-

_¿Yo? ¿La madrina? ¿Acaso quería que muriera de sufrimiento?_

_No podía creerlo ni aceptarlo… No llegaría a esos límites… _

Miyu: -Yo… Tal vez…-

Ema: -Mmm… Bueno está bien-

Hermano: -Muchas gracias…-

Miyu: -Si… Perdón… Permítanme un momento…-

_Di unos pasos atrás y di media vuelta y me aleje del comedor… _

_Masaomi-san me siguió para darme un apoyo…_

_Pero eso no me serviría de nada… _

Masaomi: -Miyu… ¿Estás bien?-

Miyu: -No…-

Masaomi. -*Suspiro* Es algo que pasaría un día…-

Miyu: -Pero no esperaba que fue tan pronto…-

Masaomi: -Yo tampoco… Pero no debes de demostrar tu incomodidad ni tu rechazo a su unión-

Miyu: -*Comienza a salirle lagrimas* Pero… ¿Cómo?-

_Masaomi-san me abrazo_

Masaomi: -Olvidándote de el…-

Miyu: -…-

Masaomi: -Que tal si… ¿Tu y yo nos… Casamos?-

Miyu: -¿Eh?-

Masaomi: -Tal vez… Con eso olvidemos nuestros sentimientos y superamos este amor no correspondido…-

_Pensé demasiado en eso pero… Tenía razón, esa era la única opción para olvidar…_

Miyu: -Esta bien… Acepto…-

_Masaomi y yo nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos al comedor para dar nuestro compromiso…_

_¿Estará bien esta decisión?_

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

**¿Qué pasara cuando Miyu y Masaomi digan su compromiso?**

**¿Cómo lo tomaran los demás y mas ese hermano?**

**Los veremos en el próximo capítulo…**

**Espero que le hayan gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Hacen que siga escribiendo este tipo de capítulos!**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Hasta luego! **


End file.
